1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural color body, and particularly, to a film-like structural color body.
2. Related Background Art
A structural color body is a color body that develops structural colors, and causes phenomena such as reflection, interference, refraction, diffraction and scattering of light due to the microstructure of the color body to develop lights inherent to the microstructure. As a structural color body, a structural body (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3 listed below) obtained by laminating films with refractive indexes different from each other on a surface with concavities and convexities of a substrate, and a multilayer film (for example, refer to Non-Patent Document 1 listed below) having a curved shape have been proposed.
As a structural color material for forming the structural color body, a photonic crystal having a micro-phase separated structure formed by self-assembly of a block copolymer as a refractive index periodic structure is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 4 listed below). For orientation control of the micro-phase separated structure that influences the optical property of this photonic crystal, for example, methods in which shear flow fields are applied are proposed in Non-Patent Documents 2 to 4 listed below.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-225935
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-153192
Patent Document 3: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 4427026
Patent Document 4: Pamphlet of International Publication No. 2008/047514
Non-Patent Document 1: Comparative Physiology and Biochemistry, Vol. 25, No. 3
Non-Patent Document 2: Polymer Journal Vol. 37, No. 12, 900-905 (2005)
Non-Patent Document 3: Macromolecules 32, 3695-3711 (1999)
Non-Patent Document 4: Current Opinion in Colloid & Interface Science 5, 342-350 (2000)